Keeping Me sane
by X-filejunkie17
Summary: A little visit from our Inspector Green...


Keeping sane

Rated: Teen Few swear words...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the Actors and Actress who portray them and of course Chris Carter.

FBI Headquarters

9:47 A.m.

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were sitting in there small basement office. But something was off and it had been ever since they'd started working on a case with mulders ex, Phoebe Green. Scully too hasn't been the same and Mulder was worried.

"Scully?" Mulder asked gently.

"What?" Said Scully, looking up from her computer.

"Is something…" But he couldn't finish because just then his ex walked in.

"Hey Foxy." Said Phoebe totally ignoring Scully's presence and using a very flirty voice.

"Hey" was his reply to her as he watched her come toward him.

Scully stood up and headed out the door. She figured she mise well go get some coffee. One because she didn't like being around Phoebe and second because she needed some caffeine in her blood. She was up most of the night finishing case reports.

When Scully finally had found her way back down to the office she came face to face with her worst nightmare.

Phoebe Green was now sitting in Mulders lap, arms wrapped around his neck, and kissing him passionately. (In Mulders defense phoebe had jumped him and didn't realize what she was doing in time to stop her.)

Scully had dropped the coffee cup that was in her hand. "Well ill just leave you two alone then…" Said Scully with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Mulder had managed to pry Phoebe back enough to yell out "Scully!", who was already running down the hall to the elevator, tears pouring down her face.

"Scully!" Mulder called again as he stepped out into the hall way also stepping into the spilled coffee all over the floor.

"Fox what's wrong?" Asked Phoebe.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. What In the hell do you think you're doing!!!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to play the innocence card.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what you were doing!" Mulder was hot headed and furious.

"I thought you liked it when I used to kiss you." Was phoebe's reply.

"Key word phoebe USED TO! I've told you a million times and ill tell you again we are through."

"Oh I see now. Just because you like you're little trampy red headed partner you think…"

"I suggest you stop right there phoebe!"

"Or what? You're gonna run off to you're little Bitch of a partner? So I kissed you big deal she needs to get over it!"

"You know Phoebe…I have never hit a women in my life but you're ass is pushin it!" Phoebe just laughed.

Mulder turned and grabbed his coat about to leave when she said it. "That's right run off to you're little SLUTTY, ICE QUEEN OF A WHORE…"

Just then Mulder turned and swung, hittimng her in the face HARD with his fist!

"I warned you." Was all he said as he left the room while Phoebe laid on the floor, her lip bleeding and face swelling.

*********************************************************************

"Come on scully pick up!" shouted Mulder into the end off his cell phone as he drove. He was headed to scully's.

*********************************************************************

Scully's apartment

10:27 A.m.

Mulder knocked on the door to scully's apartment but there was no answer. "Scully please open up!" No answer. "Fine I'm using my key." Mulder opened the door to find Scully nowhere in sight. He checked the whole apartment but there was still no sign off her. Mulder even tried 's but there was no answer. _Where in the hell is she? _Wondered Mulder.

*********************************************************************

FBI Headquarters

10:32 A.M.

Mulder had headed back to the bureau hoping she'd returned, but didn't. He decided that he'd check back at her place after work. He'd already been gone an hour and if he abandoned work he'd most likely get fired and he didn't want that to happen.

Thankfully when he got back Phoebe was gone but there was an envelope on his desk. He opened it to find he was suspended for two weeks without pay for hitting a fellow female agent……

*********************************************************************

Scully's apartment

6:28 P.m.

Dana Scully laid on her couch, her face buried in her pillow. _How could I be so stupid? _Scully asked herself. _ I actually thought he loved me back… yeah right who was I kidding. _

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Scully are you in there?" Asked Mulder from the other side.

"GO AWAY MULDER!" Was her harsh response. When she had answered Mulder could already tell from her voice that she had been crying.

"Scully please let me in?"

When she didn't answer Mulder dug out his key and opened the door to see Scully on her couch, tears on her face, looking at the TV that was barely even audible. _Why did I give him a spare key?_ Mulder shut the door behind him and turned back to her.

"Scully will you please let me explain?"

"There's nothing to explain."

Scully then stood and headed toward the kitchen. Sighing Mulder discarded his coat on one of the couches and followed her. "Scully you don't understand."

"Oh I think I understand quite well. You made it perfectly clear that you're still in love with you're ex." At her own words Scully was almost about to cry again as she was stirring some sugar in her coffee she'd made. Grabbing the hot mug, she headed back to the living room Mulder in tow.

She sat on the couch and he sat beside her. "But Scully the thing is that I'm not in love with her."

"Uh huh, sure, fine, whatever…" She mumbled turning away from him.

"Fine…be that way scully don't even listen to what I have to say…" Oh and by the way ill see you in two weeks." He was about to get up when scully spoke.

"What?" Aske Scully turning around to look at him confused.

"I've been suspended for two weeks without pay."

"For what?" asked scully again still upset though.

"For hitting Phoebe."

"What why'd you hit her?"

"I hit her…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "I hit her because she called you a tramp, a bitch, a whore, and a slut. Need I say more?"

"So you hit her just because she called me a bunch of names?… Why?"

"Because you aren't any of those things Scully and…" Mulder moved back around the couch, sitting besides her. "And because I, I love you."

"You what?" Scully's eyes widen and she set her coffee cup on the table, making sure she had heard him right.

"I said I love you"

"Y,y,you love me?" Scully'd voice trembled and her eyes began to water again.

"Yes." He smiled.

"But I thought…I mean I seen you…" Mulder cut her off and took each one of her hands in one of his.

"For one Phoebe jumped me and before I could push her away you came in. Scully you mean more to me then anything. More than the x-files and the truth put together. I already lost Samantha and I don't want to loose you. You're the only thing that gets me up in the morning. Just knowing that I'll walk into that office every day and see you're smiling face. Even when I ditch you. You always forgive me and that says a lot! Your what keeps me sane. Without you I probably end up in some insane asylum." Scully gave a small chuckle and Mulder smiled.

He then pulled her in for a hug and they just sat there for a minute absorbing everything he'd just said. Scully couldn't believe he just said all of that let alone he loved her. After all this is Mulder were talking about!

They slowly leaned back from each other's embrace but did not let go. Mulder began to lean in a little, slowly and Scully did the same. Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. there very first. Soon however, it became something more… Mulders hands were on her back and waist and Scully's hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers lightly digging into his scalp. Breaking the kiss from lack of oxygen their foreheads touched. Both of them had one hand on the back of each others necks.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Mulder pulled back and had a huge smile on his face. "How convenient." She smiled back at him.

That night they ended up falling asleep on the couch in each others arms where they belong.

*********************************************************************


End file.
